A Smoking Habit
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: I'm worried about Riku. He hasn't been at school for two weeks. What's more is that I'm hearing rumors that he's taken up a heavy smoking habit, does he want to die? I need to go over to his place and talk to him once school let's out…


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Everything else is fictional.**

A Smoking Habit

I'm worried about Riku. He hasn't been at school for two weeks. What's more is that I'm hearing rumors that he's taken up a heavy smoking habit, does he want to die? I need to go over to his place and talk to him once school let's out…

* * *

 _Knock, knock_ ; Kairi taps lightly on the door for Riku's home. "Hello, you home Riku?"

 _Click, urk_ ; the door opens revealing a young man with purple hair. In his mouth is a cigarette. The visitor can see smoke flowing out both Riku's mouth and his butt.

"What do you want, Kairi?" inquires the young man, "can't you see I'm busy?"

"You don't look busy, what's going on?" replies the visitor.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'what's going on?'" Kairi screams. Riku puts his hands on his ears and cringes upon the sharp yell. The visitor grabs the young man's cigarette, throws it to the ground, and stomps it out. "And quit this smoking, don't you know its bad for your health?"

"Yeah, but so is getting into someone else's business."

"What happened to you? Are you ok? You sick?"

Riku chuckles, looking up at the cloudy sky and sighs. "Maybe, my parents couldn't find anything though, which is strange considering the teeth marks on my neck."

"Teeth marks?"

The young man turns his neck to the left revealing a bite mark. "What do you think?"

"What happened? Did an animal attack you?"

Riku moves out of the doorway and waves a hand in for his guest to enter. "Come, I'll tell you everything but you have to keep it between us, no Sora, got it?"

"I…I…"

"Got it?"

"Yes," replies the visitor. Kairi walks in and hears the door close. She turns to look at her friend who takes off to his room before she can open her mouth. She follows Riku into his room and finds the whole place is pretty clean except for the bed. The sheets, pillow and mattress are all torn up, feathers lay on the floor. "What happened?"

"I had a rough nap. My parents are going to be ticked at me again."

"Again?"

Riku sits on his bed, closes his eyes, pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He inhales the nicotine and sighs, letting the smoke out. "The night can be a cruel thing, you know. It can be downright cruel, horrible and disgusting."

"I don't follow."

The room owner opens his eyes and stares with a narrow look. "Things have been visiting me for two weeks and it's all been to comfort my troubled mind, Kairi."

"What are you talking about? What's been visiting you?"

"Beauties from a far off place. A place I have no idea as to where they come from."

"Can you describe them?"

Riku closes his eyes, inhales and exhales. "The first time one came I was in a deep sleep. I was lost in thought about how my parents would react to the fact I broke their fancy plates,

"At first all I felt was a gentle kiss on my lips but then I felt something grab my hand and begin to suck my fingers. I could feel its tongue wrapped around them. My eyes shot open and I looked at it. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. The night had stolen my voice. I can't forget how it looked, never will I want to,

"An anthropomorphic female wolf with a gray furred body and tail. Its body so slim and breasts so fit to the point of meeting great expectations. Not too big but not too small, they fit the creature's system just fine. Its fingernails, they felt so good as they scratched my thighs smoothly and with such gentleness,

"I tell you Kairi, never did I think fear, love and tiredness could work so well together, my mind was so mellow. I remember that first night inspired me to take up smoking. I wanted that same feeling but on the second night things got rough. One bit me."

"One bit you? Why?"

"It got mad at me. Can you believe it, one of these beauties got mad at me. You see two came to visit me one night and while one took on giving me a mellow sensation via touch the other kissed me but during the kissing I reached for a cigarette,

"The creature snarled, slapped my hand to the side and said to me in a lovely voice. 'You may not smoke while we make out.' I nodded and we continued but my body made a move towards the cigarette again but she stopped me with a bite. I whine and she said to me, 'I said no smoking.' I remember tears fell from my face and she licked them, the smile she had, oh the smile,

"She had this look, it was dark and disturbed. She grabbed my hand. Had me touch her face. I got this shiver. I watched as she dropped a couple of tears from her face to my palm,

"She moved my hand over my open mouth and said softly, 'Drink my pain too.' I did as she told me and found myself quite content for some reason. I remember that I fell into a deep sleep after that and when I awoke, they were gone."

"So these creatures, these monsters kept visiting you for two weeks and they caused you to develop a smoking habit?"

The room owner takes out his cigarette, throws it out his bedroom window and let's out a big cough. "Excuse me, ever since I started smoking I've developed problems."

"Riku," replies the visitor. "Can you tell me what happened with the broken plates?"

"Those, oh, strange thing, they disappeared after the first day, but what's weirder is that those things keep showing up every time I attempt to go to sleep."

"Riku, did you hide the evidence of the broken plates?"

"No," replies the room owner. He reaches into his pocket but finds he's got no more cigarettes. "Rats, I used them all up."

"Riku, did you hide the broken plates? You can tell me."

"I didn't hide them."

Kairi sighs and puts her hands on her hips. "You know what I think is going on here. I think you're feeling guilty for what you did and its tearing you up. Just tell your parents what you did and be done with it."

"No way! They'd kill me!"

"What do they think happened to them?"

"Theft."

The visitor turn away feeling ashamed of her host and groans. "You need to tell them."

"Look, even if I did I have no idea where the stuff is. Its like something made the mess vanish for me," replies the room owner. He stands up from his bed and walks up behind his guest. "Trust me I would but then I'd have to tell them where it went…"

"And where did it go? Huh? Did those monsters hide them for you?"

"They're not monsters, they're beauties…"

"They sound like monsters to me as to how you described them."

"Whatever, but yeah, maybe they did hide them but in return they come visit me every night."

"That doesn't make any sense. Look, I'm leaving and I expect to see you at school tomorrow."

"But Kairi, I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I belong to them, I have to stay at home."

The visitor turns, slapping her host across the face. "I suggest you get rid of this guilt and fast."

Kairi exits her friend's room and then his house. Once outside she looks up at the sky and groans. "What's happened to him? Riku, why have you lost your mind over something so childish? I truly believe if you tell them the truth everything will be ok."

 _Ahhhhhhh_ ; a loud male scream fills Riku's home. The young girl turns and races to her friend's home. She opens the door and heads to the location of the sound, her friend's bedroom. She opens it and watches a dismal horror. Her friend rives in pain from a horrible heart attack, the smoking has caught up. Kairi freezes up as they appear. Riku's monsters have come for him.


End file.
